This invention relates to a method of forming a protective coating on concrete or mortar construction.
It is known that many concrete construction such as highways, bridges, marine construction and buildings are often deteriorated by the development of cracks, cleavage and other disruption. It is believed that such deterioration is caused by the pressure of expansion of iron rust which occurs upon passage of various corrosive agents through concrete. Since such phenomenon may be seen more frequently in areas near ocean or concrete construction which is directly contacted by sea water, it is believed that chloride ions are responsible for such phenomenon commonly called "salt damage". In addition to chloride ions, other agents such as water, carbon dioxide or oxygen are believed to have some adverse effects on the disruption of concrete construction known as alkali-aggregate reaction or neutralization.